Disciplining a Narcissist
by YuriChan220
Summary: Leo thinks that Souji's ego is going a bit too far. So she decides to take matters into her own hands.


**Disciplining a Narcissist**

 **Pairing: Souji x Leo**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Alright! (clasps her hands together, but fiddles with her fingers shortly after). Ummmm…kinda strange for me, but ever since New Link released the pictures of Leo and Souji in those waitress outfits, I can't help but write about it. Finally. XD It took me weeks to come up with a perfect scenario! But now I did!**

 **Also, this story is just a one-shot. I already have Bashou as Leo's pet in my other story. But if Bashou gets to be her pet, so will Souji~**

 **Enjoy~!**

It's a dazzling restaurant with the lights flickering on and off, music blasting and full of people chatting, dancing and having a great time. Inside, there are many waiters and waitresses, but the waitresses are dressed way more sexier than they would expect. They look like the waitresses from the 90's, dressed in very short red dresses.

Especially two young blonde women who are wearing those said dresses. Leo, the rich girl from Team Zodiac and Souji, the first year of Hebijo Academy. Leo is serving and taking her customers orders like a good employee, but what she's most worried about is Souji. She keeps stealing glances to see the other blonde attract customers with her beauty rather than serving them. She is sitting at the bar on the other side, raising a cup high with a beautiful smile on her face, making the people swoon and as she flips her hair with a "Hmph!" it makes a few of them faint.

Leo shakes her head in dismay after serving her customers drinks. "Souji-san...take your job seriously..." she says to herself.

"Everyone! Come forth!" Souji says, raising her glass in the air again. "Experience this magnificent beauty of this beautiful woman. Me, Souji!" She flips her hair again, her long blonde locks sway gracefully, making the people swoon again.

Leo sighs and shakes her head in dismay. Why isn't Bashou here to straighten her out? Unfortunately, the shy greenette isn't here for the job, but is actually a customer. She doesn't know why, but maybe Bashou has her reasons. Now SHE has to be the one who deals with Souji's ego. How does she do it?

After taking the tray toward the kitchen, she comes out of there to see that her co-worker is still attracting customers. She puts her hands on her hips. This has gone far enough. She takes gentle strides toward the younger blonde and takes her wrist.

"Hey, Leo, I'm kinda busy," Souji frowns. "You're interrupting my show here."

"This isn't a show." Leo says sternly. "Come with me. We have an important discussion."

"B-but..." Before Souji can say anything else, she is dragged toward the kitchen and then to the break room.

Fortunately for them, it's empty with no one around. Leo gently pushes Souji inside while closing the door and secretly locking it. The younger blonde huffs and flips her hair.

"What's that about? I was just in the middle of a fun conversation!" she says. "Look, if you're jealous of getting fans, fine. But don't come stealing my show here. Get your own girls."

Leo frowns as she takes a few steps toward her.

"Any girl will do right~?" Souji crosses her arms with a smirk. "Hmph! You're quite popular yourself, but it's not enough to upstage me-AH!" Before she can finish, Leo is so close to Souji that she bumps against the wall and Leo's hand slams against it, next to her head.

"Who said I was ever jealous?" Leo says. "I want to make sure you're in your proper place."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Souji stutters, feeling sweat coming down her forehead. "G-get out of here will you? I just said get your own girl."

"And I will." Leo takes her wrist and pins her against the wall, her face just inches away from Souji's. "Any girl will do...right~?"

Souji feels her own words being shot back at her. "Stop it! You're insane! I'm out of here!" She shoves the older blonde away, but Leo grabs her wrist and pins her on the empty table with her legs dangling on the edge. "Leo! What's...what's with you!?"

Leo smirks as she slides her hands toward the younger blonde's breasts, sliding down the top to expose her nude chest in front of her. "What's with me? What's with you and your ego? Why don't I...tone it down a little~?" She gently gropes her breasts while sliding her other hand down to gain easy access between her legs.

"Eek! Leo! NO!" Souji tries to reach for Leo's wrist, but it's too far since she is pinned against the table. "The hell, Leo!?" She growls and pushes Leo away again. She goes for the door only to find it locked. "Huh!? What the hell did you do!?" She is caught by Leo by hugging her from behind.

"You're not going anywhere, Souji-san~" Leo says. "You're staying right here, being disciplined by me." She takes a few locks of Souji's hair and gives it a whiff.

What is this? Souji has never been THIS vulnerable before. Not to Leo that is. Maybe she's just used to being around Bashou, the shy one that she never counted on being dominated by this...lioness of a girl that is Leo. Her legs are wobbling uncontrollably as Leo slides the strands from her fingers and gets closer, her own large breasts pressing against her back and kissing the side of her neck.

"Y-you pervert!" Soui cries. "Stop it right now, or I'll scream!"

"Go ahead and try~" Leo challenges. "You've resisted before, but none of that is going to stop me from disciplining you." She gives her bare chest some good gropes, slides her hand under her panties to touch her wet womanhood. "I hear no screaming. What's the matter? Aren't you going to run away again~?"

Souji grits her teeth, trying to stifle her moans, but she can't help but let out one. This is so embarrassing for her. Leo grins as she fingers inside Souji's pussy, licks the side of her neck a couple times, earning a squeak from the younger blonde and puts herself closer to her.

"Ahhhh...my prey is not running away~" Leo says, her deep, beautiful voice just making Souji quiver. "How unfortunate~"

"It's...it's YOUR fault, pervert!" Souji counters.

Leo grins as she keeps on groping and fingering to her heart's content, enjoying the sweet moans of Souji, who is struggling no more, but her legs are about to give in. The younger blonde tries her absolute hardest to try and stay standing, but for how long? Leo's touching her privates for more than 5 minutes and already she's feeling weak against her. Why is that? She herself knows she's very strong, but how come she's giving in to this rich girl who's touching her?

Souji bites her lip to try and stifle her moans, but to no avail. She is already reaching her limit if Leo keeps this up. However, the older blonde stops and pulls her hand away from her pussy, making the younger one whine from the hand leaving from what's supposedly feeling good a second ago. Wait...feeling good? Souji wants to be touched?

Leo gently turns her around to make her face her with a gentle smile on her face. "Come, Souji-san. You know you want to do this with me. There's no running away anymore."

Souji's body is shaking. Her pussy is twitching. Her legs are about to give in. The younger blonde feels like she's going to blow if Leo doesn't do something soon. She buries her head on Leo's chest, clenching her fist onto her uniform.

"I...I want it..." Souji begs. "Please...touch me...I beg you, Leo. I don't know if I can take much more of this. Y-you just left me hanging...!"

"What's that~?" Leo grins. "I can't hear you~"

Souji lifts her head up, revealing tears falling from her eyes with a desperate expression on her face. "Leo! Touch my pussy! Do whatever the hell you want! I don't care! I want to cum! Please!"

Leo grins and cups both hands to Souji's cheeks. "That's my girl. You have finally given in. Please...toward the table, if you may."

"Yes...Leo-sama..." Souji can't help but call her that. She doesn't know why or what's gotten into her, but possibly, Leo touching her like this made her think she's her pet. And a good pet to add because she's willing to do anything her mistress tells her. "L-like this?"

"Bend over, if you please~" Leo gestures her hand towards the table and Souji turns around and does as she is asked, her behind fully exposed.

Leo comes over and pats her butt cheeks a little before kneeling down to her level. Her behind's level to be exact.

"Perfect~" Leo says. She dives right in, licking and sucking away at her wet pussy, making Souji cry out in delight.

"Oh, my God!" the younger blonde cries. "Ohhhhh...this feels goooood! Keep going! I can't stand it!"

Leo keeps on licking and sucking to her heart's content, satisfying her newest pet. It's very fun to her, now that Souji is willing to listen to everything she tells her to. Whether or not it's the magic touch, Leo is just one to simply put a girl to be her darling pet. Souji is one of them.

Souji wiggles her butt to get Leo to do more and she does. Her face is just buried in her behind, getting every inch of her pussy until Souji is satisfied. The younger blonde is resisting no more. She is now loving Leo's touch and the more she touches, the more she is begging for it. Souji is no longer the arrogant, narcissist. She has become Leo's pet.

"Leo-sama...Leo-samaaaaa!" Souji clenches her fists, gritting her teeth as the older blonde continues. "Oh, no! I'm gonna cum! Please...give it everything you have! I want to feel good!"

"As you wish~" Leo nods and gives her insides a good licking one last time.

Souji jerks her head back, finally letting out love juices as she screams in pleasure. They get on Leo's face as Souji's body shakes from the orgasm. Leo pulls away to clean herself by scraping off the juices from her face. Souji lies on the table, panting heavily, not moving a muscle.

Leo helps her up by turning her to face her, but Souji is too weak to move yet. Instead, the older blonde just holds her in her arms tenderly as she lets the younger one recover slowly. She opens her eyes to look up at the rich girl.

"Leo...sama..." she whispers.

"You okay?" Leo says.

"Yes...I am...as long as I'm with you," Souji puts her hands on the older blonde's chest and buries her head against it. "Leo-sama..."

"Souji-san..." Leo smiles a gentle smile and kisses her on the forehead, then hugs her tightly. "I'll never let you go. I love you...my darling pet."

"I love you too," Souji looks up at Leo. "Please...if you let me...I'll let go of my ego and become your true pet. I am...truly yours.

"Is that a promise?" Leo asks.

"I sincerely promise you, Leo-sama. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

The rich girl smiles again and caresses her cheek. "If that is what you wish...then, you are now my pet, Souji-san. Willing to do my every whim. My bidding."

"Thank you...my mistress."

"Now then…let's get you all cleaned up and head back to work, shall we~?" Leo says with a wink.

"Alright!"

Leo and Souji help each other get organized, clean up whatever mess they made and then head back toward the door. Leo unlocks it, turns toward her beloved and extends her hand with a gentle smile. Souji eagerly takes it and together, the two exit the break room.


End file.
